


Klance Week 2016

by sodappend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces written for Klance week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one : red/blue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise it was klance week until it was klance week LOL.

It was quiet.

Hunk and Pidge had both left to explore other parts of the planet some time ago. It was just Keith and Lance now, lying on the grey sand of an alien beach, a sea of strange blue goop stretched out in front of them instead of clear water.

“This sucks,” Lance piped up after a while. Keith looked at him; he’d thought Lance had been asleep.

“What does?” Keith asked, looking back to the sea. They’d had an uneventful day, sure, but it hadn’t been particularly terrible.

“ _This_ ,” Lance said, gesturing at the air, frustration thick in his voice. “It’s weird. It kinda reminds you of home, you know? But it’s off. I don’t even wanna touch this blue slime stuff. It just makes me miss the actual ocean.”

 _Home_. The word used to ring empty in Keith’s head. It didn’t, anymore. His team was his family now, and home was wherever they were. He didn’t have the same sentimental attachment to Earth that Lance did; he wanted to save it, sure, because he liked Earth as a planet and it was full of people, but he’d never longed for it the way Lance did now.

“I wouldn’t know,” Keith said. “I’ve never lived near the ocean before.”

“But you’ve been to beaches, right?” 

“A few times. Never just for the hell of it.” Keith shrugged. “I’ve flown over a lot of them, though.”

Lance squawked as if Keith had punched him in the stomach, sitting up with an affronted look on his face.

“What? Nonononono. That’s not cool man. I’ll have to take you when we get back.” 

“Take me where?” Keith asked. _A beach_ , his mind supplied, but he liked the way the sad set of Lance’s face morphed into excitement when he asked.

“ _Home_ , I’ll show you what the ocean is _supposed_ to look like. The water goes so far out that you can’t tell where it ends and the sky begins, and when it’s a clear day there’s just this huge expanse of blue in front of you.” Lance paused, and Keith saw him send him a look from the corner of his eyes. “If you don’t mind dealing with my crazy family, that is.”

Keith thought of Lance’s huge family, of being surrounded by people who exuded the same warmth and gave easy smiles, and something painful twisted in his gut; almost like longing.

“I’d like that,” he murmured. Lance let out a relieved huff beside him, and when Keith turned his head to look at him, he was grinning.

When Lance stood some time later, muttering about dinner, he offered Keith a hand up. He didn’t let go as soon he could have after Keith reached out and let Lance pull him upright, and he gave Keith’s hand a firm squeeze before he did. 

Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest. Without realising it, he began counting down the days to _home_.


	2. two : love/hate

It’s after a particularly bad argument that Lance and Keith find themselves locked in one of the castleship’s closets, Pidge having forced them in so they can “work out their differences.”

“I don’t know how locking us in a closet if supposed to make us stop hating each other,” Lance says after the closet door slides shut. “This would just make beating each other up so much easier.”

Keith snorts, letting his head fall to rest on Lance’s shoulder. “I think Pidge was just sick of dealing with the noise and doesn’t actually care if we injure each other or not.” 

Lance laughs, twining their fingers together where their hands rest between them. “You know I don’t actually think your hair looks stupid, right?” He says. Keith rolls his eyes.

"What a surprise. And here I thought you hated my guts," he says flatly. Lance smiles, shoving Keith a little with his shoulder as the atmosphere settles into a comfortable silence. They sit in there for a while, enjoying each other's presence, before Lance gets bored.

“Why don’t we give Pidge something to worry about?” he says, meeting Keith’s eyes with a sly grin as he trails his fingers up Keith’s arm.

 

The doors open a few minutes later, with a frantic-looking Hunk and an even angrier Pidge on the other side. Their mouths fall open, though, when they see the state Lance and Keith are in; instead of bruised and at each other’s throats, which they assumed from all the groaning, the two of them were flushed, their hair mussed, and - well - quite literally at each other’s throats.

“You know we’ve been dating like three weeks now,” Lance says smugly on the way out, pulling his shirt back down over his chest.

Pidge just covers her face with her hands and groans.


	3. three : heaven/hell

Keith woke with a gasp. Sweat beaded at his brow, damp shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin as he sucked in deep, desperate breaths.

He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as the images of his dream played back in his head; a fight on a Galra ship, Zarkon welcoming him as one of their kind, and Lance on the ground in a growing pool of blood, eyes blank and unseeing.

A quick glance at the makeshift clock on his nightstand told him it was just late afternoon; he’d only woken from a nap. He stood on shaky legs, changing out of his damp shirt before leaving his room.

He planned to go to the training room to spar and shake off his dream, but something brought him inexplicably to a distant, rarely-used corner of the castleship instead. Lance stood at by the edge of the observation deck, staring out into the distance with his arms crossed tightly under his chest. The sight of him brought Keith’s earlier panic crashing back onto him, making him stumble his steps as he approached.

“Lance?” he said softly, his eyes wide, half-afraid that Lance would disappear if he blinked, or worse; that he would turn and look at Keith with the same horrifically dead eyes that he’d had in Keith’s dream. Lance turned, and Keith took in his downcast expression with a vague sense of relief.

“Oh. Hey Keith,” Lance said, lips quirking up in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes before he frowned. “Are you okay, buddy? You look kind of pale.”

Keith moved before he realised it, not registering he’d placed his hand on Lance’s arm until he’d done it. They stood frozen, staring at each other with wide eyes before Lance bit his lip and reached out to pull Keith into a hug. 

Keith breathed, took in Lance’s scent, the way his arms shook as they wrapped around him, and let his presence ground him until he felt like himself again.

“Don’t you die on me,” he murmured into Lance’s shoulder once both of them had calmed, their breathing even and arms relaxed around each other.

“Wouldn’t dare,” Lance said, and Keith smiled. He could believe that, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing [tumblr](http://sodappend.tumblr.com/)! Im also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sodappend) if anyone wants to chat.


End file.
